darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Handsome Devl/Let's Get Organized
Hello all, The wiki is closer than ever to being completed. Thanks to this thread (->http://darksouls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:136279#12<-) here, we now have access to high-res images of not only everything in the game, but everything that will likely be included in the DLC. Over the past 6 weeks we've accomplished so much in the way the wiki is organized. Pages have been edited and fine-tuned spectacularly. There are a few format disparities but they usually end up getting worked out as editors go about their edits. Soon everyone will be on the proverbial "same sheet of music" and I couldn't be happier with what our community has accomplished in such a short time. However, with access to the aforementioned link, we now have the ability to flesh out a lot of our pages missing data, especially image data. I'd really like this to signal a completion time for the main game as we gear up for the DLC release this fall. I'm mainly directing this at the editors who I see making the most edits (LaVey, Filename, Cubbs, and Mats) but anyone is welcome to participate as total community involvement with a clear goal in mind is the best bet for completion as soon as possible. I envy our competitors because the other wiki's have so much more information than us. But, and this is a big but, we have a much smaller community of active editors and this gives us a major advantage over them. We agree. When we agree we're able to give users a reliable source of quality information that isn't accessible anywhere else. So, that all being said, this is what I propose: I'd like to organize the edits to give people specific tasks that we can count on being done in a reliable fashion with quality work. Perhaps splitting up the load of uploading the massive amount of images needed for all the armor sets (which need to be included in their category page as well as their individual pages) into digestible bites. That way the task doesn't seem too daunting. I would also propose that we replace every existing image for items that are not high-res images with images from the link. This will give us a professional look as all of our images will be uniform in style. I'd like to delegate specific people for specific roles. I'm sure Cubbs and I can handle the armor pages as soon as I show him how to do it. He works diligently (as anyone who's ever seen him on the "wiki activity" page can attest. LaVey will set all the guidelines for the images including naming convention and pixel size (which I'm sure he does anyway as Admin). File can take charge of the weapon images (if you need me to upload them File, let me know bevase I know you had an issue with your computer yesterday). I'll let this blog sit and hopefully people will read it and communicate their thoughts with me. Have a good day and let's get this going! Cheers, -HD Category:Blog posts